Doctors Appointment
by Margaux Marie
Summary: Lily has a doctors appointment and James is fussing.  He doesn't want her going alone, so he enlists the help of Remus and Sirius.  Fluff in the middle of the dark of the first war.OneShotR&R please


"Padfoot!" James Potter yelled, his head appearing in Remus Lupin's fireplace.

James knew that Sirius would be there, because the previous night had been a full moon and Sirius did his best to be there those nights, unless he had Order business.

James felt rather than heard Sirius letting out a huge yawn. A moment later he heard dragging footsteps, and Sirius trudged out of the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Remus followed closely behind, carrying a mug of what James presumed must be coffee and looking exhausted.

"What'dyou want, Prongs? It's only..." Sirius squinted down at his watch and groaned, "seven thirty in the morning"

"Well, you weren't asleep, were you? I came to ask you something. Unless of course I was interrupting something…"

Far too tired to come up with a retort, Sirius stuck his tongue out at James, as Remus rolled his eyes.

"Listen Padfoot, I need a huge favor. Lily's got a doctor's appointment. They need to do a checkup on the baby, but Dumbledore's given me an assignment. Do you think you could go with her please? I don't feel safe leaving her alone…"

"Sure James, we'd be happy too," said Remus kindly.

"No no, it's fine, Moony. You don't have to, I know you're exhausted. All I need is Sirius"

Remus took a few sips of his coffee, blinked hard twice, and said "Honestly, I'm fine, Prongs."

James grinned.

"Thank you."

"Of course," said Remus smiling.

"Padfoot?"

"You actually had to ask? Just let me take a shower to wake myself up and we'll be over in twenty minutes"

"Fantastic," James said appreciatively. "Thanks again."

And with that, there was a small 'pop', and James' head disappeared.

"You know, Prongs is lucky we love him so much…" grumbled Sirius, and Remus laughed.

---

Exactly twenty minutes later Remus and Sirius apparated into the Potter's kitchen, looking considerably less tired than they had when James had come to call. Looking around they spotted Lily sitting at the breakfast table.

"Hey Moony. Hi Padfoot. Hungry?" she said, indicating the plate of bacon and toast in the middle of the table, which Sirius reached for gratefully.

"So what're you two doing here?" asked Lily. She hadn't known they were coming, but was so used to their surprise visits that the question was more force of habit than actually curiosity.

Remus was about to answer just as James walked into the room

"Ah good, you two've arrived."

Lilly looked from her husband to her friends, and then back to her husband, realization dawning upon her face. She crossed her arms.

"James, you didn't! And them, of all people. They can't have gotten much sleep last night"

"Lily, I told you, I don't feel safe letting you go by yourself."

"Merlin, you're starting to sound like my mother. I'll be fine! Sirius, Remus, go back home"

"No Lily," said James firmly, "I'll be far too worried about you. After you got away from Dolohov and Lestrange last month you're sure to be high up on the Death Eater's hit list. No no, I'm not letting you go out on your own, not in your condition."

"_Condition?_I'm pregnant, James, not suffering from spattergroit!"

James looked grave, but Sirius cut him off before he could continue arguing with his wife.

"Now now, there's no need to worry, Prongs," he said in a light voice as he walked over to Lily and draped an arm around her. "I'll take good care of Lily…" Sirius looked down at Lily and winked.

James looked considerably more relaxed, and in fact his next words were only mockingly serious.

"Padfoot, you had better not be hitting on my wife…"

"Me? Never!" said Sirius suppressing a grin.

"BLACK!"

James proceeded to chase after Sirius into the back garden. Lily watched them for a few seconds before turning to Remus.

"My God, I married a five year old..."

"You know, I tried to warn you. I kept telling you that James was an immature git didn't I?

"Well, yes but… Remus!"

Remus chuckled. "Yes, I know. But honestly, these two haven't matured a single lick since the put on the Sorting Hat!"

"I think that you're just a special one, Remus."

"Yes, well, when you compare me to these two, there isn't much competition, now is there?"

The two watched James and Sirius on the lawn, James having tackled Sirius to the ground, both in fits of laughter. The two men's faces were shining as if they were still. Remus and Lily could contain themselves no longer and join in the laughing. Finally, when the laughter had died down, James and Sirius sat up catching their breath. Lily, however, let out another gasp of laughter looking around at them all, getting everyone else started again.

And for now, all fear of the war, and of Voldemort and of losing loved ones, was gone, and all that was left was four friends, in one room, just perfectly content to be in each other's company.

* * *

**Reviews would be wonderful. Constructive critisism is welcome. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
